Fighting the gods (Luffys Side)
by ronnyc123
Summary: This is Luffys side of the story and he trys to help Ichigo achieve his dream and beat him one day to become king of the pirates (read the prologue) to understand one piece, fairy tail, and bleach crossover with devil fruit replaceing magic read as luffy help Ichigo form a fleet from his end and defeat the world goverment (fem Natsu)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The rubber man and the fire dragon**

 **Here's the story and where it branches off from the prologue and continues with Luffys travel threw the east blue and the grand line. Hope you like and review pm ect ect**

 **Do not own Bleach, Fairy tail and one piece**

2 ships sailed away from Dawn Island both small row boats on 1 boat stood a man 19 years old with bright orange hair with a black shirt and pants with a white coat over it with the number 1 surrounded by a diamond with the tips shaded on the inside of the coat are 2 red shoulder plates crossing his chest in an x shape that holds a large katana on his back and on his right hip is a small Wakizashi with only the handles sticking out of the coat.

In the second ship are 2 people. The first one is a 17 year old boy with black hair covered by a straw hat he wears a red sleeveless vest and blue shorts and sandals. He was also wearing a white coat with 2 in the middle of the symbol. The other one is a 17 year old girl with long pink hair wearing a red shirt with matching pants and a scaly scarf around her neck.

The 2 boys stood shaking hands. Then Luffy said with a smile. "Don't worry Ichigo I'll follow the plan."

Ichigo sweet dropped before saying. "Do you even remember the plan Luffy?"

Luffy looked annoyed and said. "Of course we make a fleet, sail the grand line, defeat the emperors find one piece and make the government pay for destroying your dream."

Ichigo smiled and asked. "Are you ok with work for me? I know you wanted to go looking for one piece on your own."

Luffy nodded before saying. "yeah. Besides you said the strongest gets to control the fleet and your stronger them me right now so until I beat you you'll have to be the king of the pirates."

Ichigo still smiling grabbed Luffy and ruffles his hair and said. "As if you'll ever beat me." Then letting go of Luffy and pushing of Ichigo said. "Alright sis Luffy don't for get to keep in contact with the responder snail?"

Natasha Held up the snail with a smile and said. "Don't worry we won't."

Then as Ichigo sailed away he yelled back in a teasing voice. "Don't do anything naughty you 2? I don't want to be an uncle before we get to the new world."

Both Luffy and Natasha who was on fire yelled with shark teeth and matching blush's. "Stop saying stuff like that?"

Then Luffys smelled smoke and turned to see Natasha was on fire again and the boat was also on fire. Then he yelled. "Ahh Natasha you set the boat on fire."

Natasha broke out of her anger and looked down to see fire around her feet spreading to the boat. Being embaressed for her habit she squealed. "I'm sorry get some water quick."

* * *

As Luffy and Natasha were sailing they soon found trouble in the shape of a wourl pool. Acting quickly Luffy got there one barrol and said. "Quick Natasha get in?"

Natasha quickly yelled in a blush. "What I'm not letting you get on top of me." She blushed even harder when she realized how that sounded.

Luffy just looked confused as they neared the wourl pool and said. "Just get in the barrol?"

Natasha grabbed Luffy and started to shove him in the barrol while saying. "Your made of rubber. So you should be on the bottom so I dont get squised." Agian she blushed at the sound of it before climing in the barrol thinking. **'That was so embaressing.'**

After a while they both fell asleep in the barrol.

Natasha woke up to the sound of some people they where on a ship she punched the barrol open while yelling. "What a great nap." When she got out of the barrol she noticed that there where 4 guys she did not know. One that was sleeping on the floor and 3 others. She looked over at the other 2 while the 3rd was cowering in the corner and said. "Your friend will catch a cold sleeping there."

The other 2 quickly yelled. "Your the one that knocked him out."

Natasha put a finger on her chin in a thinking pose and said. "I did?" Then turning into a sheepish look she turned to the 2 guys and said. "ohh I'm sorry"

After that Natasha turned to the barrol she got out of and began to try and wake Luffy. Then pirate 1 said. "Is she messing with us?"

Pirate 2 said. "yeah she is. Hay don't mess with us girly our youll regret it."

But Natasha wasn't listening to the pirates as she tried to wake Luffy was wasen't wakeing up and said sticking her hand in the barrol. "Sorry Lu but if you wont wake up I'll make you."

But the pirates getting annoyed at being ignored charged at Natasha and swung their swords down at her.

But before they could hit her Luffy jumped out of the barrol and ran them over as he ran around trying to put his butt (wtitch was on fire) out.

After a few seconds the pirates ran out of the room while Luffy was rubbing his smoldering behind with Natasha laughing at him.

Walking up to the pink haired boy he said. "Do you have any food around here?"

The pink haired boy yelled with a shocked voice. "She set your butt on fire and your worried about food?"

Luffy said with a smile. "Ohh that. Yeah she does that if she can't wake me up."

Then growing bored Luffy started walking out of the room with Natasha and the pink haired boy following him.

When they arrived to the storgage room the pink haired boy said. "My names Coby."

Both Luffy and Natasha Introdused them selves as they ate apples.

Then Coby asked. "What where you 2 doing in that barrol."

Luffy beat Natasha to the punch by saying. "we're looking for one piece."

Then going histarical Coby starting saying how it is impossible but then both Luffy and Natasha hit him.

Looking up Coby asked. "Whyed you hit me?"

Luffy said ."Because."

Natasha said. "You where going histarical."

Luffy took off his hat and said in a calm voice. "Its my dream to see one piece and a promise so even if i die. I'll live with out regrets."

As luffy said this Coby was awstruck and Natasha had a fond smile on her face.

Then Coby said. "Do you think I can acomplich my own dream of being a marine?"

Natasha then said with a smile. "Don't know can you?"

Coby then got a defient look and said. "Yes I can. I'll become a strong marine and capture pirates starting with Alvida."

Then the roof colapsed in as a large fat women fell through yelling. "Just who are you going to capture Coby."

As Coby was stamering Luffy said. "Whos the fat lady Coby?"

This shocked everyone but Natasha who was trying not to laugh.

Getting mad Alvida said. "Coby who is the most beautiful woman on the seas?"

Luffy beat Coby to the punch by saying. "Natasha."

This got 2 reactions the first was that Natasha was blushing while Alvida raised her club to hit them. Quickly grabbing Coby Luffy jumped up the stairs with Natasha right behind him.

Alvida Jumped up and yelled to her crew. "kill them."

As the pirates chased Luffy across the deck of the ship he grabbed the mast shocking them when his are streched. Then yelling as he flew back into the pirates knocking them out. "Gum Gum Rocket."

The pirates srounded Natasha and charger her. Then she crouched down and yelled as her hands became covered in fire." Fire dragon Iron fist." her flame punched sending the pirates overboard.

Then Alvida seeing her crew beaten charged Luffy and swung her Iron club and hit Luffy who said as he sent his arm back to Natasha who set if on fire. "That won't work on me. " Then he and Natasha said at the same time as his flameing fist came back. "Gum Gum Dragon Pistol."

The buring fist sending Alvida flying. But there victory was short lived as the ship was on fire from Natashas attack. Quickly running Luffy, Natasha and Coby jumped down onto a ecape raft in the water and began to sail away.

 **Tell me what you think review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The swordsmen and the bookworm**

 **Authors note I just thought of adding her today so read and enjoy. and yeah no luffy/nami you probably guessed who he's getting paired with but at least tell me you enjoyed the funny moments but wait until you see who I pair Ichigo up with when we hit the new world and I'll give you guys a treat Ace will survive the war of the beast and thanks for the complement. and the fleets name will now be the silver fang fleet**

Luffy said to a responder snail with orange hair. "And natasha set the whole boat on fire."

Natasha sat a little away from the conversation smoldering while trying to not set the boat on fire.

To her right Coby was making fanning motions with his hands saying. "Calm down Natasha. Think calming thoughts."

Then the snail still laughing. "So she set another boat on fire again?"

At that Natasha's hair caught fire for a second scaring Coby. But getting Luffys attention to drop the conversation.

Then turning back to the snail Luffy said "Now where on our way to uuh."

Natasha said in a annoyed voice. "shells town."

Then with a smile Luffy said. " Yeah there to recruit this Zoro guy."

The snail said. "ok good luck."

Turning around Luffy saw a mad Natasha looking at him and asked. "What did I do?"

Natasha then pushed Luffy into the water.

* * *

After a few hours they landed in shells town. Walking threw town Luffy was barley able to hold in his excitement and said. "I hope Zoros strong."

But after saying his name the people near them jumped back. Making a scared Coby say. "See Luffy he's a bad guy. That's why Marine captain Axe hand Morgan arrested him."

But just like Zoro people jumped back at the sound of Morgans name. Causing Luffy to laugh and say. "There so funny."

But Coby was confused and said. "But why? I can understand Zoro but why Captain Morgan?"

As they kept walking both Natasha and Luffy's hair and hat covered there eyes as Natasha said. "Because not all marines are good Coby we know from experience."

This only made Coby more confused but he felt that it was a touchy subject so dropped it as they neared the marine base he said. "This is where we part guys. Its been great traveling and I Know well be enemy's from now on but I hope we'll always be friends." But when he turned to them he noticed that they were on the wall that was around the base and yelled. "Don't Clime up there?" Then he started to clime up there to.

Luffy said. "But I see Zoro."

Coby said as he struggled to clime the wall. "Zoro would be in the prison not out in the open."

Natasha pointed as he finally got up the wall and said. "No he's right there."

They both looked into the yard to see a man with a white shirt, A green haramaki and black pants with green hair tied to a post. After a few seconds a ladder appeared next to Luffy, Natasha and Coby. Climbing the ladder is a little girl with brown hair with pigtails in a striped turquoise and purple shirt with a white hood. Carrying a bundle. Who looked at the group and said. "shh." Before climbing down the wall and to Zoro. Then she said. "I made some rice balls for you."

Zoro turned to the kid and said in a voice that made Coby Shake in fear. "Beat it brat?"

The girl looked sad and said. "But I made them my self?"

Then Zoro yelled in anger." I said get lost before I hurt you."

Then to there left entering the yard was a boy with blond hair but in a bowl wearing A Violet uniform fallowed by 2 marines. Then the Violet boy said. "Now Zoro you shouldn't be mean to little girls but then your just a brute." Then grabbing one of the little girls rice balls he ate it (much to Cobys horror.). But quickly spite it out and stomped it on the ground while saying ." Your suppose to use salt not sugar." Then pointing at a marine he said. "You there throw her out?"

The marine stammered and said. "But she's just a kid."

The boy then got made and said. "Do as I say or I'll tell my daddy."

The marine looked scared and picked up the girl and said. "sorry just roll up into a ball?"

Then the marine threw the girl over the wall. Luffy was about to jump until he heard a voice shout. " Fluff." A the word Fluff appeared that the little girl landed on.

With stars in his eyes Luffy said. "cool."

Then looking over Luffy sees a short girl with shoulder-Length blue hair that was tied up with a colorful bandana and was wearing a yellow tank top with white trims. Then the blue haired girl smiles and waves before leaving.

After the girl left Luffy jumped down from the wall and walked to Zoro and said. "Your a nice guy why don't you join my brothers pirate fleet?"

Zoro looked over at Luffy and said. "You and your brother are starting a pirate fleet? How many people are in it?"

Luffy then said. "7 Plus you will be 8."

Zoro then said with a disappointed voice . "so you and 7 people quit and became pirates?"

Luffy then said in a annoyed voice. "What no where going to the grand line and I'll beat my brother take command of the fleet and become pirate king."

Zoro then said. "Well good luck to you but I'm not going to lower myself and become a pirate."

Luffy countered with. "But people already think your a bad guy."

Zoro replied. "That doesn't matter to me. I've never done anything that I regret and I'm not going to start now. I'm going to win my bet with Helmeppo and then I'm going to go accomplish my ambition." Then Luffy nodded and began to walk away but before he could leave Zoro asked. "Can you give me that rice ball?"

Luffy picked it up and asked. "You sure? Its mostly dirt now."

Zoro nodded before Luffy placed the dirt ball in his mouth then as Luffy was walking away zoro said. "Tell the girl that it was delicious."

* * *

At a bar in town Luffy, Natasha and Coby where eating and the little girl said. "He really liked it?"

Luffy Nodded then the blue haired girl walked up and said. "Where are our manners my name is Levy McGarden and this is my little sister Rika."

Then Luffy looked over and swallowed his food and asked. "How did you do that word thing Levy?"

Levy smiled and said while writing the word Heat with her finger to warm Luffys food. "I ate the word-word fruit: Model Solid script. It lets me write the words and they turn into there meaning."

Luffy with stars in his eyes said. "So cool." which made Levy and Natasha smile. Then Luffy asked. "So why is Zoro locked up did he do something wrong?"

Rika Yelled. "No the one who's wrong is Helmeppo not Zoro."

Then Levy said. "Helmeppo was walking his pet wolf and it would have hurt Rika but Zoro stepped in and killed it but Helmeppo threated to threw me and my sister in jail if he let Helmeppo tie him to up for a month." Then she said in an angry voice. "Both Helmeppo and his Father are ruining this town."

Luffy asked. "If you hate them why don't you use your fruit to fight them?"

Levy shook her head and said. "If I did that they would label me as a rebel and my family would be in danger."

Luffy thought for a second then said. "Ok I'll kick his ass then you'll join my brothers pirate fleet."

But before they could continue there conversation a loud interruption by the name of Helmeppo walked in shouting. "Hay get me some food and keep the check I'm captain morgans son. Hurry up I want to have a full stomach for when we execute Zoro today. "Then Helmeppo was met with 2 punches to the face knocking him out of the building. Pointing at Natasha and Luffy. Helmeppo said as he ran away. "You hit me. I'll have you Executed for this."

Luffy was held back by Coby while Natasha was held back by Levy. Then Natasha yelled. "Why don't you try it your self? Its marines like your dad who destroyed my brothers dream I'm going to kick his ass."

Luffy then held his hands up and yell. "yeah and Zoros joining my crew."

* * *

Breaking into the court yard Luffy and Natasha stood in front of Zoro. Zoro looked at them and said. "What do you 2 want? I already told you I'm not joining your fleet."

Luffy said stubbornly. "Yes you are."

Zoro getting angry said. "I said No. Get it threw your head? I'm going to win this bet and I'm not backing out to go pirating."

Natasha just smiled at the twos arguing and said as her smile vanished for a serious look. "No their going to execute you today if we don't get out of here."

Zoro looked shocked and said. "What?"

Luffy said. "Yeah. Now I'm going to get your sword. If you want it back you have to join the fleet."

Zoro then said with shark teeth. "what are you the devil?"

Then to Zoros shock Luffy stretched his hands up and said. "Gun-Gum Rocket."

Zoro then looked at Natasha and said. "Get me untied we have to help your friend."

Natasha started to untie him and said. "Don't worry about Luffy he can take care of him self."

Zoro then said. "No you don't understand Morgan's 2 Lieutenants have devil fruit powers."

Natasha nodded and said. "ok but so does Luffy."

* * *

Walking threw the marine base where 2 people both wearing marine uniforms. The first one was a man with Blue hair with an X shaped tattoo above his right eye who said. "Its about time they executed that bounty hunter I was getting tired of seeing him in the court yard."

The other marine had a frown and didn't say anything. This man had brown hair and was wearing the marine hat.

Then the blue haired Lieutenant said. "oh I forgot you don't approve of breaking our promise to that low life Cain."

The marine known as Cain said with contempt in his voice said. "No I don't. I don't approve of a lot our captain does Bora. He abuses his power and doesn't earn any respect."

As they walked onto the roof of the building Cains frown seemed to deepen as they watched as the men brought up the statue of captain Morgan. Standing in front of the statue was a man wearing a marine captains coat, with a metal jaw and an axe replacing his right hand. He then said as the lieutenants approached him. "This is the monument of my power."

Cain had a look on his face that showed his disapproval of the whole situation but said nothing as the statue was brought up.

Then Helmeppo ran in yelling." Father theirs 2 people in town I want you to execute they hit me. Not even you hit me."

Morgan then said. "Do you know why I've never hit you?"

Helmeppo answered. "Because I'm your son."

Then Punching Helmeppo Morgan said. "No its because your not worth hitting. Get it in your head I'm the only great one here. Now that girl who broke in the court yard did you have her executed?"

Helmeppo then said. "No she's just a little girl."

Morgan then looked over and said. "Cain go execute that brat?"

Cain looked disgusted and said. "I'm sorry sir but I can't do that."

Bora then said. "Don't worry Captain I'll take care of it."

Morgan raised his axe hand and said. " No Cain will he's been nothing but an insbordent soldier since he got here. Now go execute that criminal?"

Cain then said with a heavy voice. "No."

Morgan with a look of rage raised his axe hand and cut down in an attempt to kill Cain. But moving quickly Cain jumped back and said with a green light appeared between them. " Zeige Dich Waineton." Then standing higher then both Morgan and Cain was a large mantis like Green creature with six long legs and 2 hands with 3 long claws. That was holding back Morgans axe.

The creature said. "I wont let you harm Cain."

But before they could continue they hear a scream coming from above them. Everyone looked to where the screaming was coming from and saw a boy with a white coat and a straw hat sailing threw the air who said. "ahh I over shot it." The boy then grabbed the statue and knocked it over as he landed. Then the boy saw the green creature and said. "cool." But then grabbed Helmeppo and ran from the roof.

Then looking at Cain Morgan said. "We'll finish this later. Now go capture that criminal?"

At that Cain gave a aggressive salute and held his hand out to the creature who turned into a bean ran with Bora from the roof after Luffy.

But before they could leave the roof Morgan yelled. "belay that." They turned to see him looking into the court yard and he said. "I'm surrounded by rebels go to the court yard now."

* * *

After Natasha and Surprisingly Coby untied Zoro. They prepared to go find Luffy but turned to see Morgan, Cain and Bora standing with a squad of marines who had there guns pointing at them and Morgan said while Natasha and Zoro got into fighting stances. "Ready aim."

But when he said fire a white figure appeared in-between them taking the shots. Much to Zoros surprise the shots kept going but were stretching Luffys body who yelled. "See I told you I was strong?" As he flung them back.

Seeing this Zoro yelled. "what are you?"

Luffy turned and stretched his checks and said. "I ate the Gum-Gum fruit so now I'm a rubber man."

Turning they see the marines back off as Morgan, Bora and Cain walked forward. Understanding what was happening Luffy gave Zoro his swords back and all 3 of them walked forward.

Natasha said. I've got dibs on old axy here you go fight the other guys?"

Luffy said. "Ok."

Zoro just nodded before heading towards Cain.

* * *

Standing in front of Morgan Natasha said. "My name is Natasha D kurosaki Lieutenant of the 2nd division of the Silver fang pirate fleet."

Morgan said. "Never heard of them. My name is axe hand Morgan Marine Captain of the 153rd Branch."

Charging forward Morgan swung his axe hand down. But dodging at the last minutes Natasha covered her hand in fire and punched Morgan in the face while saying. "Fire dragon iron fist." This knocked Morgan back. Who brought out a pistol and opened fire on Natasha who dodged the shots and jumped in the air. She then coated her arms in fire and said. "fire dragon wing attack." Moving his axe quickly he cut threw the attack and ran at Natasha who barley dodged the swing gaining a little cut on her stomach which bled a little. But rushing forward she jumped on Morgans axe and creating 2 flames in both her hands she said. "The flames in my left hand and the flames of my right put them together and you get." Then she created 2 fire balls and brought them into Morgan while yelling. "Fire dragon Brilliant flame."

* * *

Luffy standing in fornt of Bora said. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy Captain of the 2nd division of the Silver fang Pirate fleet."

Bora nodded and said. "I'm Bora the Prominence Lieutenant of the Marine's 153rd Branch."

Bora then summoned fire in the shape of a whip and said as he sent it at Luffy who dodged and danced around the attack. "Prominence Whip. You should quit while your still alive I ate the Fire-Fire fruit it lets me control the element of fire."

Sending his arm back Luffy yelled as he sent his fist forward. "Gum gum pistol."

Bora Quickly jumped in the air and said. "Red Carpet." creating a carpet of fire under him to keep him in the air. Then he created more fire and sent it a Luffy and said. "Prominence Typhoon."

Luffy then jumped into the fire and appeared on the other side a little singed yelling. "Your weak. now Gum-Gum Pistol." Sending his fist forward into Boras face knocking him out.

Luffy then turned to see a large fire ball fill apart of the court yard.

* * *

Zoro stood in front of Cain who said as he brought out a green bean. "Sorry but I'm going to have to kill you now. At least its in honorable combat not a dishonorable execution. Now My name is Cain Lieutenant of the Marine's 153rd Branch and this is Zeige Dich Waineton." After he dropped the bean if turned into a large green mantis creature.

Zoro smiled and said as he drew his 2 swords and put one in his mouth. "My name is Roronoa Zoro a new member of their pirate fleet."

As Zoro and Waineton charged each other. They met sword to claw at Zoro paired Wainetons left claw with his swords after four cuts Zoro saw Cain coming at him from the side with his fist raised to punch him. But Zoro sent his sword at Cain who to Zoro's surprise grabbed it and punched Zoro in the face sending him straight into the building. Zoro got up to see Waineton about to cut him with his left claw. but Zoro blocked his Right sword and cut Waineton diagonally with his left sword before cutting at him with the sword in his mouth creating a gash in Wainetons face causing Waineton to turn back into a bean. Hearing a yell Zoro saw Cain coming at him from the right with his left hand heading towards his face ducking Zoro tried to kick Cain in the face. But Cain grabbed Zoros foot and tossed him into the yard. Then walking to the bean Cain picked it up and said. "You fought well Waineton. Vice admiral Koga will be proud," Then turning to Zoro who got off the ground Cain said. "Come Zoro lets finish this in one attack." Zoro nodded and readied his swords as Green light glowed around Cain when the light disappeared Cain was standing with 2 claws on his arms.

Then they charged each other with Zoro yelling " Oni Giri." The 2 fighters appearing behind each other. The Zoro got 6 slash's across his body and fell to his knees but then Cain got 3 slash's and fell to the ground unconscious. Zoro got up and turned and said. "good fight Cain."

Then turning to see a large fire ball fill the court yard.

* * *

As her attack faded Morgan was on the ground with several burns. Turning to see Zoro, Luffy and Cobys expressions. She smiled and said with her fingers making a v shape. "I win."

Zoro then fell to the ground looking hungry.

* * *

After they beat the marine officers they where now in the Bar eating there fill and Zoro said. "I cant believe you 2 ate more then me and I haven't eaten in more then a month."

Natasha got angry as Luffy laughed and said. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

Zoro quickly put his hands up and said. "No."

Levy's mom walked over with some more food and said. "You guys eat as much as you want."

But then Cain walked in and said. "I'm glad you've gotten some food but In spite of getting ride of Morgan I'm going to have to ask you to leave town."

The towns people started yelling at Cain but Luffy said" Its alright but I want you to take Coby here he wants to be a marine."

One of the marines walked over to Cain and said. "We cant pirates are known for putting spies in the marines."

But Cain raised his hand and said. "Vary well. We'll make you a marine Coby consider it a thank your for helping put Morgan in jail."

Smiling Luffy and his crew left the bar and walked towards there boat. But when they got there they noticed Levy standing there holding a suit case. Luffy then asked. "Levy what are you doing here?"

Levy said with a smile. "Well we did agree that if you beat Morgan I'd come with you."

Luffy then jumped in the air and said. "Yes now the pirate fleet now has 9 Members. I can't wait to tell my brother."

As they were sailing away they heard Coby yell from the shore with tears in his eyes as he saluted them." Luffy, Natasha Thank you."

Standing behind them Cain said. "Company Salute." Causing him and his men to salute the pirates as they left. Then Cain said as they left. "Do to this breaking marine code we will go 3 days without eating."

His men answered with a. "Yes Sir."

As they were sailing away Zoro said. "I never heard of marines saluting pirates before."

After a few minutes Levy decided to start a conversation and said. "So Natasha, Luffy when did you 2 star dating.

 **And theres chapter 2 of luffys side tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 crabby, navigator and pirates**

 **Arthurs note yes the ships a little cramped but remember after this chapter they'll have 2 rowboats and buggy will not be appearing in this chapter sorry but I have someone in their place. so read and enjoy.**

On the small boat Luffy, Natasha, Zoro and Levy sat and listened to a transponder snail that looked like Ichigo that said. "So you got 2 new members and Natasha avoided burning down the fort?"

Luffy said with his usual smile. "yeah."

Natasha yelled with shark teeth. "I don't burn everything down."

Luffy then with a pout said. But she did eat all the food on the boat."

Then Natasha on fire with shark teeth yell." You ate most of it."

Then Zoro and Levy both yelled with shark teeth. "You both pigged out."

Both the snail and Luffy where laughing at there arguing.

Then Levy noticed that Natasha had set the boat on fire and yell franticly." Natasha you set the boat on fire."

Luffy seeing that he had the bucket quickly said. "Got to go see you later bro." Then he hung up the snail and quickly got some sea water and doused Natasha and the fire with it. Putting out the fire and soaking Natasha.

Natasha pushing her wet hair out of her eyes said in an angry voice. "Luffy."

Luffy looked and saw that Natasha was angry and said in a scared voice."Yeah."

Natasha then grabbed Luffys shoulders and said. "Next time put out the fire and DON'T SOAK ME." She yell the last part as she pushed Luffy over board.

After Zoro fished Luffy from the water Levy asked Luffy and Natasha. "So wait if Ichigos your bother does that mean?"

Natasha quickly said in a frantic voice. "No Luffy and Ichigo aren't related them 2 and Ace just act like brothers. I'm not related to Luffy that would be gross."

Levy with a smirk and a teasing voice said. "If your related to Luffy what would be gross? I thought you 2 said your not dating?"

Both Luffy and Natasha blushed as Natasha said in a embarrassed voice. "Nothing."

After a few hours with Luffy complaining about there being no food and the others sprawled out the row boat. After a few seconds Luffy looked up and saw a bird and said. "Natasha can you cook a bird?"

Natasha half asleep said. "If you can catch it Luffy I can cook it."

Luffy jumped up grabbed the mast of the boat and said. "gum-gum Rocket." Launching him selve up at the bird. After a few minutes with him not coming down they all looked up and saw Luffy in the birds mouth with Luffy yelling. "Help."

Everybody with shark teeth said. "That Moron." before grabbing the oars and rowing after luffy.

* * *

"Look captain Erigor a bird." said a man wearing a jacket with a yellow bottom and black along the top and the sleeves with a bee looking hood on top of his head the jacket was open to reveal a white shirt and green pants.

Then Eirgor a man with dark silver hair a scarf with no shirt but he had tattoos running down his body and a torn white black and purple pants with a sword on his hip said. "yes it is don't worry Rayule I'll get ride of it."

* * *

Then the bird carrying Luffy was suddenly cut causing it to let go of Luffy.

* * *

On the ground below Luffy a girl with short orange hair a white and blue shirt and a yellow skirt was running with a man with crab legs sticking out his back with a blue striped shirt and black pants and crab claws on his arms was running from three men. until they heard a yelling sound and looked up to see a boy with a straw hat and a white coat fall behind them. Then Luffy stood up and said. "That was assume."

Then the first man who was wearing a white shirt with a high collar and a dark red undershirt and light blue pants and a spiky ponytail said. "who the hell are you."

Then the second man who was a fat man with green hair a red shirt with green pants with a brown belt said. "Kage maybe he's with the thieve and the traitor?"

Then the girl walked behind Luffy and said before running away. "There all yours boss."

Then the crab man said before following her and leaving a confused Luffy. "Yep he's the boss baby."

Then Kage said. "That's all I need to hear. Shadow Knuckle." With his shadow forming a fist and sending it towards Luffy.

But Luffy seeing the attack ducked but the shadow hit his hat. Getting angry Luffy yelled. "Don't touch the hat. Gum-Gum Pistol"

Luffys punch heading towards Kage who said. "shadow Guard." His shadow creating a shield that did not hold up to the punch that broke threw and knocked Kage out.

After Luffy retrieved his hat the girl and crab guy came back and the girl said. "Hi my names Nami and this guys Cancer. Thanks for taking care of those guys for us."

Luffy then said. "Hi I'm Luffy and I'm hungry.'

* * *

After arriving at a house Nami and Cancer gave Luffy the food in the house as he ate Luffy asked. "so you guys live here?"

Nami said. "No but the owners are out because of the reaper pirates taking over the town."

Luffy and Cancer said. "so your stealing from them."

Nami then said. "No I only steal from pirates."

Luffy said. "A thief's a thief's as far a I'm concerned."

Nami then said. "we'll whatever I stole this map of the grand line from there captain so now I'll go there and raise a million baris. But if Cancer hadn't jumped in when he did I would have been killed by there captain."

Cancer making a pose said. "Just doing my job as a member of the Celestial squad."

Luffy then said. "Wait if your heading to the grand line are you a navigator?"

Nami then said with a smirk. "I'm the best navigator in the east blue."

Luffy then said. "That's great I need one on my crew s join my brothers pirate fleet?"

Nami with a dark tone said. "So your a pirate."

Luffy said. "yes and I'm going to beat my brother and become pirate king."

Nami then said. "Look I'm not going to become a pirate but I could use a boat so I'll hang out with you guys for awhile until I want to leave."

Luffy nodded and said. "ok."

Then Cancer said. "Do you mind if I get a ride home first? I was contracted by the reaper pirates but Erigor broke his promise to my boss so I now need a boat to get home."

Luffy said. "ok I don't mind."

* * *

After a few minutes at the harbor they met up with 3 angry people. Then a certain pink head grabbed Luffy and punched him in the head and said shaking him. "You dumass do you like making me worry I swear I should burn you alive."

But before they could continue a slice of wind broke threw town and sunk there boats. Then an old man who had bray hair that was in three lumps and a yellow shirt with dark green pants with brown armor chest plate with gauntlets that had just arrived at the docks said." My name is Mayor Boodle are you kids alright?"

Standing up Luffy said. "yeah where alright but our boats are gone. Do you know where we can get more boats old man?"

Mayor Boodle said. "Those dame pirates attacking innocent civilians and town folk. That's it I'm going to take them down."

Cancer quickly said. "You cant do that there captain has a powerful Zanpakto he'll kill you."

Mayor Boodle said. "There are some fights you can't run from you just have to fight them."

But before Mayor Boodle could leave Luffy grabbed his shoulder and said. "Let us take care of it Mister Mayor its my job as the Captain of the second Division of the Silver Fang Pirate fleet. Its my duty to protect people. After that me and my brother will like to talk to you?"

The mayor was shocked and said. "ok."

As Luffy, Natasha, Zoro and Levy started walking towards the pirate camp. Nami walked up with Cancer and said. "Why are you saying things like that you sound like a marine not a pirate?"

Luffy then said. "Where nothing like marines trust me there worse then pirates."

Nami getting mad said. "Whats worse then Pirates?"

Natasha then said. "Simple Pirates don't make excuses about being bad if they are but marines always use justice as a shield to the bad things. We've experienced it first hand."

Nami just backed off seeing as this was a sore point but would bring it up later and turned to Cancer and said. "Why are you coming?"

Cancer said. "As a member of the Celestial Squad I can't let good people suffer like this baby." Then he said under his breath. "Now I some back up to fight Erigor."

* * *

When they arrived Luffy shouted at the top of his voice. "Hay Erigor I'm here to kick your ass."

Then a group of men walked out and Erigor walked forward and said taking out a flute. "As if you can kick my ass you fly. After where done with you we'll head back to the grand line and I'll pay that basterd back using the power of his master. Men take care of them."

Then Nami walked behind Luffy and said. "I'm going to seal there treasure ha

* * *

ve fun."

Luffy nodded and said. "ok"

* * *

Everyone quickly found there opponents the first was Rayule in front of Zoro who said. "My name is Rayule First mate of the Reaper Pirates .

Zoro looked bored and said while drawing 2 of his swords. "Man you look weak but oh well my names Roronoa Zoro 3rd seat of the second division of the silver fang pirate fleet."

Charging forward Zoro did no expect the man to throw ribbons at him. But to his surprise the ribbons cut him. Quickly moving he blocked with his swords before getting rapped by Rayules ribbons who said. "These aren't just normal ribbons there made of a flexible steel and are as sharp as swords."

But Zoro smiling quickly cut threw the ribbons and charged forward cutting Rayule and said. "yeah but there not as strong as a sword dumass."

* * *

Walking towards Natasha Kageyama said. "My names Kageyama and I'm going to kill you."

Natasha smiled and said. "You can try My name is Natasha D Kurosaki Lieutenant of the Second division of the Silver fang pirate fleet."

Kage quickly said. "Shadow from." and moving on the ground as a shadow he appeared behind Natasha with his fist raised and said. "I ate the shade-Shade fruit I can control shadows."

But before he could attack Natasha was surrounded by fire and quickly exploded in the area.

* * *

Karacka Quickly disappeared into the ground and appeared behind Levy ready to attack her. But Levy ducked and kicked Karacka in the face and Pointed at him and said. "Solid Script Fire."

The word first quickly appeared and burned Karacka who said. "But I ate the Phase-Phase fruit." before losing caucuses

Levy then said." Eating a devil fruit does not make you invincible you have to train it first."

* * *

Then a man wearing a red shirt and black pants with a sword ran towards Cancer and the crab man quickly cut his sword with his claws and said. "There not that strong. But Erigor is another story."

* * *

After taking Natasha's attack Kage appeared before Erigor and said." Captain there to strong what do we do?"

But as Kage looked back at his captain Erigor was pissed and Eigor said. "You will die. The others fought until they where beaten but your here crying to me kage." Then Erigor swung his sword down to kill Kage.

but Luffy appeared between them and Punched Erigor into the building and said in an angry voice. " He's apart of your crew you basterd and your going to attack him."

Erigor said "So what if I do? If my men don't at least fight until there beaten then what good are they."

Luffy then said as he punched his hand. "My names Monkey D. Luffy captain of the second division of the silver fang pirate fleet."

Erigor smiled sadistically and said. "I'm Erigor captain of the reaper pirates and this is my sword. Bring a storm of death Sutomu Buringa." Erigors sword changing into a scythe with a serrated edge.

 **And Cliff hanger haha I hope you enjoyed the chapter and next well continue the fight review pm ect ect**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authers note im back with this chapter also on a side note im going to be takeing ocs for fighting the gods because when the 2 year time skip is up there will be over 500 officers in the fleet so I'll need ocs I already have a list of devil fruit and zanpakto but your free to send your own. so your oc can't have his own unless he gets one from the loot they get from other pirates and marines but it will be a rare loot. and all but the letter w have been accounted for by the quincy so that's out.**

 **Also shout out to Thendtoall he's been a great fan of the story. Also I'm going to give you guys a little competition try and guess who beat Erigor in the grand line and who his master is and I'll give you the first person a better version preview**

 **Well now on to the story you've been waiting for. Also because this story is going great I'm going to give you guys a preview at the end of the chapter.**

Erigor smiled sadistically and said." Bring a storm of death Sutomu Buringa." Erigors sword changed into a scythe with a serrated edge and wind started to flow around him like a tornado. Quickly slashing his blade at Luffy sending a slash of wind strait at him.

Acting quickly Luffy jumped and grabbed onto a roof and said. "gum-gum rocket." Then his arms pulled him strait into the air and sent his arm at Erigor. "Gum-gum pistol." Erigor quickly used his scythe and cut Luffys arm when the attack sailed past him. But moving quickly Luffy grabbed a roof with his still stretched hand. Then bringing his let us he kicked at Erigor. Gum-Gum sickle. " But Erigor dodged with little effort. When Luffy landed on the roof of the building he started swinging his arms at Erigor and the arms started to multiply. "Gum-Gum Gatling."

Erigor tried to dodge but was unable and landed on the ground in a heap before getting up and shouting. "you discusting fly I'll kill you." Then flying up into the air he shouted. "Storm wall." His body becoming coated in wind then swinging his Scythe into the air he shouted. "wind wall." The wind started spinning rapidly sending luffy into a tornado with Erigor in the middle who said with a laugh. "Now you see my wind will tear you apart."

As Luffy was in the air he started to punch at Erigor again and shouted. "Gum-Gum storm." The attack hitting Erigor into the ground. Then Erigor flew at Luffy with his scythe and started cutting at him but grabbed the scythe and sent his arms back and shouted. "Get lost wind bag. Gum-Gum Bazooka." Hitting Erigor in the gut he was sent flying.

Kage sat on the ground next to Zoro, Cancer, Nami, Levy and Natasha. Looking at where Erigor was sent. Then he saw Luffy standing in front of him with his arm held out. "So Kage seeing as wind bag tried to kill you why don't you join my brothers fleet?"

But then the mayor ran into the area and shouted. "I saw everything. I cant believe that you beat the reaper."

Luffy and the others smiled then Kage said. "Seeing as my Bose is 5 miles in the other direction."

But before he could finish a new voice said from the flute that Erigor had. "Enough of this. " Then the flute transformed into a large wooden monster with 3 eyes that shouted. "I devour your souls."

Natasha looked at Zoro and said. "Are souls really that tasty?"

Then Luffy said. "Can you get me one?"

Zoro then shouted." how should I know and where would I get one."

Luffy then shouted at the demon. "Great now I'm hungry guys lets take him out. So we can eat." Everyone jumped into action

Levy ran to the demons feet and said. "Hole." Creating a hole in the ground that the demon stepped in causing it to fall over.

Then shouting as they jumped into the air Natasha was on Zoros back. Both of them on fire as they went towards the demon. "Fire dragon oni giri" The burning swords striking the demon.

Then the demon fired a beam at Luffy who was on a building creating a large wall of fire. Then the fire was drawn in word to show Natasha eating the fire. Then the demon yelled. "your not human."

Natasha yelled back. "Your one to talk."

Then Luffy in the air shouted. "Gum-Gum twin pistol." His attack hitting the demon in the eyes.

Screaming the demon the shouted. "That's it I'll kill you with my own power." Then sucking in a lot of air.

But before the demon could continue it was turned into cubes killing it. "That was close." A man with orange hair. Then turning to the group he said. "Names Gildarts you guys are strong to take on a demon of Zeraf like that. Even if it was one of the weakest ones."

Luffy stared at Gildarts and said. "where have I heard your name before?"

Natasha jumped at Gildarts with Zoro right behind her. When she shouted. "He's one of the bounty hunters hunting Ichigos crew."

With his bare hands he blocked Natashas punch and threw her into a building knocking her out and grabbed Zoros swords and pulled them down and head butted him. Knocking him out. Then he turned to Luffy and said. " I was told the leader of the fleet had orange hair but he wears a coat a lot like yours."

Luffy was mad and shouted. "Yeah he's my brother you can't fight him."

Gildarts looked bummed and said with a pout. "why not?"

Then charging him Luffy shouted. "Because you hurt Natasha." Sending his arm back he shouted. "Gum-Gum pistol." But Gildarts grabbed the fist with little trouble. But Cancer quickly cut at him but Gildarts threw Luffy into him and send a crash wave at them but Luffy jumped out of the building holding a unconscious Cancer.

Levy, Nami and Kage stood on the side lines feeling powerless to help. Then putting Cancer down Luffy charged Gildarts and sent his arm back for another attack. But before he could get close. Gildarts unleashed his power and Levy, Nami and Kage wear knocked unconscious. Luffy tried to keep charging but he fell to the ground shaking and said. "Theres no way we can beat someone as strong as you right now."

Gildarts smiled and said. "That's what I like to see." As Luffy looked up he saw that Gildarts was holding his hand out to him as he continued. "When I fight weak pirates like you I test them to see if they can challenge me in the future and you passed. you saw that you can't beat me right now and you stood down." Then he started to walk away and shouted with a wave. "I hope to fight you when your stronger. Tell your brother that I hope he puts up just as good a fight."

* * *

Later on everyone was a little banged up but weren't hurt that bad and Natasha was the only one still knocked out and Luffy was talking to the mayor. Gildarts had only knocked them out not sensuously tried to kill them. If he had they wouldn't have stood a chance and that left everyone was down because of this. Then Luffy walked out and turned to Cancer and said. "My brother hired your squad and he has Leo and Virgo so your going to traveling with us. Cancer just nodded as Luffy walked to brushed Natashas hair out her face then he said to everyone. "Where going to get stronger so lets go and get us a ship so we can start training." Everyone nodded filled with more determination

 **Preview**

IT had been a few weeks since the whitebeard war and now they where fighting in the front lines standing in front of him was a man with a long staff and a black and gold striped shirt and pants who said. "I'm Charlotte Tiran 230th son of big mom."

Readying his weapon he said. "I am the 47th captain of the silver fang pirate fleet."

* * *

He looked up with a smile and shouted as dragons descended on his ship. "I knew the front lines would be fun hahha." Then he jumped into the air to meet them.

* * *

Standing back to back with her friend the dodged and sent there own attacks back at there enemy then her friend said. "Who are these guys there not escapes from impel down and there all ***."

She said as she dodged another attack then facing the man responsible she said. "I am the 4th vice admiral of the Silver fang fleet prepare to lose this battle."

* * *

Ships fired back and forth as Kage stood on the bow of his ship and shouted. "Come on is this all black beard has."

* * *

Beast men attacked from every angle and Elfman was loving it as he absorbed there forms and power then throwing punched sending them away. Before a man stood in front of him. Then Elfman said. "I'm the 7th head captain of the silver fang pirate fleet."

* * *

Leo stood in shock as his fleet prepared for there fight. With flying ships.

* * *

Mira kept attacking as the demons kept coming from the island. If she didn't her men would be killed before they could retreat. But then a demon appeared infront of her and said. "Is this all the 5th vice admiral of the Sliver fang pirate fleet has?"

* * *

appearing on a island the supernova said, "if I defeat you will Kaido appear?"

 **There is the vague preview sorry for that but I can't spoil to much. Review pm and guess the question above and I'll give you a complete preview**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The liar**

 **Yes the supernovas will play an important part in the second half of the story plus some others I hope you guys are reading ichigos side to. The story of the week is Five worlds war its a good crossover by ND2014 read it.**

 **In other news one piece has made a great new character in Cracker he'll be great to write about in the new world arcs**

 **In fairy tail news The spriggen 12 are great and I cant wait to put them in the story latter.**

 **I really liked this chapter because it showed how much Ichigo had effected Luffy as they grew up.**

In a city a bunch of clowns where on the ground beat up with a big clown with a large red nose being held up by the coaler of his shirt the strange part was that his body was in pieces but there was no blood. The man holding him up was a scar faced man and the leader of the Zaraki bounty squad Kenpachi Zaraki and was a laughing girl with pink hair his adopted daughter Yachiru who said while laughing. "Your not vary strong big nose."

The man who could barely talk said. "You stupid brat. Damn how could the mighty captain Buggy the clown be beat by a swordsmen?"

Kenpachi said in a bored voice as he threw Buggy into a pile of defeated clown pirates . "This is why I hate going to the other blues there are no good fights here." Then getting angry he said. "That Ichigo better be a good fight I want to finally use my full power."

Yachiru then said in a bubbly voice. "I heard Crashes found a few members of his fleet and fought the guy in charge of that group."

Kenpachi looked interested and said. "Was the commander of that division strong?"

Yachiru laughed and said. "A little. They were no match for Crashes but he said they have great potential."

Before they could talk more they heard a purr purr purr and Kenpachi pulled out a transponder sail and said. "This better not be some dumb ass asking me to take another weak clown in this pathetic ocean?"

Buggy said in the back ground. "I'm not week jack ass."

The snail then grew orange hair and said. "Nice to see the east blue is improving your attitude Kenpachi."

Yachiru said in a happy voice. "Hi Crashes."

Kenpachi then said before Gildarts could respond. "Gildarts head to where I am and fight me? I'm bored beyond belief in this sea."

Gildarts snail said in a deadpanned voice. "Hi to you to and I can't I'm about to fight Ichigo soon."

Smilling a crazy smile Kenpachi laughed and yelled to the heavens. "yes now Ichigo D. Kurosaki lets see how you handle the ace of destruction."

* * *

The straw hat crew pulse Nami, Kage and Cancer left orange town and where on the water in 3 new small ships. As they where sailing Natasha said. "We need a bigger ship I hope we have one on the island were going to."

Zoro look up from cleaning his swords and said. "Hay Natasha why are we going to Syrup Village was it?"

Natasha said with a smile. "Where going there to see an old friend of mine from when I was a kid and see if he'll join the crew." The crew continued to talk for a while as Luffy was sitting on the head of the boat looking out at the water deep in thought. He jumped and almost fell overboard when Natasha walked over and said. "Still thinking about that fight with that Gildarts guy?"

Luffy just smiled and rubbed his head and said. "Its nothing don't worry about it?"

To the surprise of everyone Natasha with shark teeth yelled as she punched Luffy into the ships floor. "Don't lie to me?" Then calming down as Luffy stood up looking at the floor she continued. "Your just like Ichigo when ever you lose a fight. You get all depressed and start over thinking it."

Then getting mad himself Luffy yelled much to the surprise of the crew. "How am I suposta feel. I can't let my self be that weak again."

But before he could continue yelling Natasha hugged Luffy and said. "Don't worry you're stronger then you where when it happened." Then she pulled away from Luffy and continued. "Besides didn't you promise me you would get stronger so that never happens again?" Then she said in a menacing voice that made Luffy cower in fear. "Now get over the losing to Gildarts or else." she finished hold a flaming hand that made Luffy nod his head fast.

Levy leaned over to Nami and said with a smile. "This makes me wonder whose the real captain here?"

* * *

After sailing for awhile they arrived at the island Natasha was still inside the ship getting something while Luffy and the others stretched getting there land legs back. Then Zoro said as he, Cancer and Luffy looked up at the cliff. "There some people up there."

Then standing on the cliff a guy with a long nose and Black woolly hair and wearing a green bandanna, brown overalls and a white sash with no shirt underneath with a yellow satchel. who yelled as pirates flags waved above the bushes. "I am the great pirate captain Captain Usopp. You pirates better flee of my 80 million men and my fire dragon will destroy you." With a little fire blowing behind him.

Appearing on the cliff Cancer cut the bushes with his claws showing 3 kids pulling a rope that was attached to a bunch of flags and a box where the fire was coming out of. After the bushes where gone Nami said. "You mean those 3 pirates and fire dragon?"

The three kids yelled as they ran away. "ahh we've been caught."

Usopp yelled in fear as they ran away. "Don't run away." Turning to the group with his legs shaking he pulled out a sling shot and said as he put a metal ball in it. "Well I'm not fleeing I am a man with great honor who will never run from a fight. Be warned pirates my shots are just as good as a pistols."

With his hat covering his eyes Luffy said. "Now that you've drawn your pistol are you willing to use it? Weapons aren't for threats there for action."

Usopp stood there in shock before dropping his metal ball and said. "That's so cool only real pirates can say such things."

Then Natasha said with a smile as she came out of the ship much to Usopps shock. "To bad he stoll that from my dad. How's it going Usopp haven't seen you since we were kids?"

Literally rolling down the hill Usopp ran up to Natasha and said. "Natasha is that you how my dad doing and what are you doing here with these pirates?" Then gasping he turned and pointed his sling shot at Luffy and said in an angry voice. "Wait these pirates have taken you prisoner haven't they? Well listen pirates I may be a coward but I'll fight tooth and nail for my friends."

Before he could continue Natasha hit him over the head and into the ground and said in an annoyed voice. "First let me talk before jumping to conclusions. Second our dads are doing ok as far as I know and third I'm apart of this crew." Then walking over to Luffy she put her arm around his shoulder and said in a cheery voice. "This here is my captain and best friend Luffy."

Then getting up rubbing the lump on his head Usopp said. "Oh sorry. Hay lets get something to eat and we can catch up?"

Natasha smiled as she unhooked herself from Luffy and they both said. "Yes let get some food."

* * *

After arriving as a restaurant they talked and caught up. Nami, Zoro and Levy on one side and Luffy, Natasha and Usopp were sitting on the other as they where talking Usopp said. "So you guys are looking for crew and a ship?"

Levy said as she drank a cup of coffee. "That sums it up."

Nami then said. "You wouldn't happen to know someone that can help do you?"

Usopp thought for a second and said. "Well there might be one person. You guys stay here I'll go ask if she can."

As he left Natasha and Luffy were eating while the 3 kids hid behind a table. The kids names where onion, Carrot and Pepper.

Onion said "I see them but the captains not there."

Carrot then said scared. "But real pirates are savages. He might have been eaten."

Then Pepper said annoyed. "Idiot. Its cannibals that eat people Carrot. You must be willing to die fighting. This is going to be the most dangerous battle since we started the Usopp pirates."

Then walking up to the table with the group they said yelled at the same time while Luffy was drinking some tea. "The Usopp pirates are here."

Nami said. "What?"

Luffy just shrugged his shouldersa and said ."I don't know who they are."

Kage said annoyed. "Just some kids playing pirate."

The 3 kids shook in fear and Carrot said. "Hey the captain isn't here."

Onion then said. "He's been eaten."

Then the kids yelled. "Hay pirates. What you do to our captain? Give us back our captain?"

Luffy then put his cup and said loudly. "What delicious meat."

Then Carrot said. "What meat?"

While Onion said in fear. "He ate the captain."

Then Natasha leaned forward while Nami and Levy where chuckling and smiled showing her dragon fangs and said. "Your captain."

Pepper then said scared. "What did you do. "

Natasha said. "We just ate him."

The kids freaked out and while the other laughed and looked at Nami who yelled at them. "Why are you looking at me?" Then turning to Natasha who was laughing and yelled. "Why did you tell them that?"

After a few minutes the kids were told the truth and clamed down and told the group why Usopp when to a mansion to lie and tell storys to a sick girl that lived there.

* * *

After a few minutes the group went to the mansion to see Usopp. But ran into a problem. Luffy said as he stared at the fence. "ok guys grab on." Everyone quickly grabbed on to his captains coat as he grabbed the top of the fence and pulled back and yelled. "Gum-Gum rocket." Quickly sending them all into the air. But there landing was not as good as everyone landed in all over the ground beside a tree that Usopp was in. That was next to a open window with a blond haired girl wearing a gown. Shocking them both.

Natasha noticed that she landed beside Luffy. But his hand was somewhere it was not soppota be. Getting a big blush she yelled as she punched Luffy away from her. "Watch where your putting your hand?"

Luffy stood up with as big a blush and said. "Sorry."

Then the girl said. "Who are they Usopp?"

Usopp then said in a nervous tone. " Oh them there just some friends of mine Kaya."

Luffy then looked at Kaya and said. "Hay lady I came to ask you a favor."

Kaya looked confused and said. "Ask me a favor."

But before they could continue a voice said. "What are you all doing here."The man had black hair with glasses and a suit but the most notable part of him was the sword on his waist. Then looking up at Usopp he said. "oh Usopp I've heard about from the villagers. A big liar and the son of a filthy pirate."

That got Usopp angry vary fast while Kaya looked upset at the hole issue. Usopp then said. "What are you getting at?"

Then pouching his glasses up with the palm of his hand he said. "I'm Surprised that you didn't lie and say that your dad was some traveling merchant or something. oh the shame you must feel having such filthy blood running in your veins.

Those words set three people off Zoro and Cancer had to hold Luffy back, while Kage and Nami held back Natasha but no one was holding Usopp back who then punched the butler in the face.

 **Sorry to cut it at the best part but this chapter was taking awhile to get out so I'm splitting the syrup village arc into 2**

 **so tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Betrayal  
**

 **I'm back everybody and yes Kuros powers will be different this arc so read and enjoy. Also I am now looking for someone to help me out with proofreading pm if interested**

Klahadore landed on the ground from Usopp's punch. Usopp then yelled with a look of anger on his face. "Don't ever insult my father. Because I'm proud of the blood running threw my veins. The blood of a brave warrior of the sea." Then he took a breath and shouted. "I'm proud to be the son of a pirate."

As Klahadore stood up and despite everyone else not feeling it Zoro, Natasha, Kage and Luffy felt a miner killing intent that made them tence slightly and narrowed their eyes. Klahadore then said in a calm voice that was filled with disgust. "Pirates are brave warriors of the sea? What a ridiculous notion. Pirates are nothing more then a bunch of treasure chasing brutes. Nothing more nothing less. Just like your father."

Then Usopp with a face full of anger grabbed Klahadore and was about to punch him when he heard Natasha shout. "Usopp stop."

Usopp turned his head around to face Natasha still angry but also confused he said. "But Natasha he insulted our parents?"

Natasha nodded still angry but said as she looked to the window at Kaya who was breathing heavly and going pale from her illness. "But this isn't the time or place for this kind of stuff."

Usopp fallowed Natasha line of sight and his angry expression softened saw that Kaya was having a hard time with all the violence do to her illness and he let Klahadore go before turning to Kaya and said in a softer tone. "sorry." before running off.

Luffy remembering some of the manners that Makino taught him that Natasha later burned into his head and turned to Kaya and said as he bowed his head in apology. "Sorry for the trouble will take our leave now." With that the crew left the mansion with Luffy chasing after Usopp.

* * *

The straw hat crew sat on around a wooden fence Natasha and Nami where sitting on top of the fence while Zoro and Kage leaned on the fence to there left while Levy lay with her back to the fence reading a book with carrot and pepper sitting next to her. Natasha sat biting her thumb nail in thought and said. " It couldn't be?"

Nami turned to her and said. "What?"

Natasha said. "That sword he had I've seen that type before but it's impossible for one to be here in the east blue."

Zoro turned to her and said. "Why? What's so special about his blade it looked like a regular katana?"

Natasha shook her head and said. "No. That was a zanpakuto."

Nami started laughing and said. "OK Devil fruits are one thing, but the supposed magic swords from the grand line are real?"

"But Erigor had a Zanpakuto I told you that." Cancer said confused while looking at Nami.

Nami then yelled with shark teeth as she hit him." I know that but I thought you where confusing a devil fruit for it."

Natasha sighed and said. "Nami, me and my brother Ichigo where born and raised in the grand line. Hell Ichigo wields a zanpakuto. So yeah there real and I know one when I see it."

Zoro looked at her and said. "So what can we expect from one should we fight it."

Natasha sighed and said. "Depends on the user."

Zoro snorts and said annoyed. " Thats helpful."

" Bit me." Natasha yelled angrily with shark teeth.

Kage looked around and said. "Wheres the captain?"

* * *

"That stupid butler." Usopp grumbled as he sat on the cliff over the ocean.

"Yeah he's a jerk talking crap about Yasopp like that." Luffy said as he appeared upside down holding onto a tree branch in front of Usopp causing him to jump back with a yell. Sitting back up he yelled at a laughing Luffy. "Can't you act normal?"

Luffy hung there for a second in thought with his hand on his chin and said. "No." Usopp sweat dropped at his answer. Then Luffy got down and sat next to Usopp and said. "So you gonna go back there."

Usopp thought for a second and said with a resigned voice. "Yes." Then getting up Usopp said with a frustrated voice. "But only after that butler apologizes."

Luffy said while looking down at the shore. "Well here's your chance to get an apology from him he's right there."

Usopp looks down and sees Klahadore standing with a blond haired man with heart shaped glasses and a mushroom stem on his chin wearing a blue hat that covered his eyebrows with a white shirt underneath a blue open coat and green pants with a belt around is waist and green gloves with yellow knuckles.

Klahadore then said in annoyed voice. "When I told you to meet me here Jango I said to be inconspicuous not sleeping in the middle of the road like a fool. Now I have a job for you"

Jango looked impassive as he said. "Yes the murder of Kaya girl."

Klahadore had a ugly look on his face as he said. "Not murder I prefer assassination sounds less inhumane. Now remember you attack at dawn and you need to hypnotize her in writing her butler into her will that way I can inherit her fortune."

"What about me and the crew we also need to be paid for this job or the men will rebel Captain Kuro?" Jango said putting his hand into his coat.

Kuro looked in disgust as the man in front of him and said as though the matter wasn't important. " The village has plenty for the crew to ransack and to take as payment."

Jango looked like he wanted to argue further but then Kuro used his palm to push up his glasses for some reason this shut Jango up. Then with a node they left the beach with Usopp shaking in his boots at what he heard and Luffy with an angry look on his face.

Panicking Usopp yelled and said in a hurry as he stood up with his hands on the sides of his head. "There after Kaya and there going to attack the village. I have to tell everyone."

Then as he ran off a rubber hand reached out and pulled him back to Luffy who said in a serious voice. "That won't work Usopp."

After Usopp got up he got in Luffy's face and grabbed his captain's coat and said as he shook him. "What do you mean that won't work? We need to tell everyone or there all going to be attacked by pirates tomorrow."

Pouching a Panting Usopp back Luffy said." First no one will believe you because you lie a lot and second we need to get to my crew and come up with a plan."

 **And I'm back ya'll .** **I wanted to have the fight between Luffys crew and Kuros but not yet pm, review the hole nine yards**


End file.
